La Fiancée De James Potter
by Senslo
Summary: Résumé : Juste après avoir rompu avec Lily Evans, James Potter disparaît de Poudlard. Le lendemain les journaux annoncent ses fiançailles avec une Allemande. Lorsque ces deux là débarquent à Poudlard Lily est sur le point d’exploser.
1. Prologue

**La fiancée de James Potter**

_**Résumé **_: Juste après avoir rompu avec Lily Evans, James Potter disparaît de Poudlard. Le lendemain les journaux annoncent ses fiançailles avec une Allemande. Lorsque ces deux là débarquent à Poudlard Lily est sur le point d'exploser.

_**Prologue**_

Un réveil sonna dans le dortoir des filles de griffondor plus particulièrement celui des sixièmes années. Une main sortie d'entre les rideaux d'un des lit à baldaquin et s'abatis sur le pauvre réveille. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus totale. Puis une tête rousse sortie d'un des lits et après avoir baillée ce dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain. Lily Evans, puisque c'était elle avait besoin d'une longue douche chaude pour aborder la journée. Après être sortie de la douche, Lily se jeta un sort pour avoir meilleure mine. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit et ne voulait certainement pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

La veille James l'avait quittée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les commères du Lycée l'embêtent pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave, non ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle n'était pas amoureuse. Si elle avait pleuré c'était car elle se sentait stupide d'avoir cru en lui. Et maintenant ça allait mieux, maintenant elle était juste en colère.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, Lily se dirigea vers sa malle pour prendre son uniforme. Tandis que dans le dortoir, les autres filles commençaient à se réveiller. Lily sourit à sa meilleure amie Léa, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se doute de quelques choses, elle trouva sans effort sont uniforme. Par contre elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ces stupides chaussettes mais où était-elle passée ? En farfouillant ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid de sa chaine. Elle l'avait lancé ici de colère hier soir. En effet c'était James qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Que devait-elle en faire la lui rendre ? La mettre comme si de rien était ? Ni l'un ni l'autre, Lily la glissa sous son oreiller, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui rendre. Après tout un cadeau restait un cadeau même après rupture, et si elle la mettait elle penserait trop à James. Elle farfouilla encore dans sa malle à la recherche d'un autre collier pour le remplacer. Elle trouva la chaine de sa grande sœur qu'elle mettait avant et l'attacha à son cou. Ravi elle referma sa malle et alla préparer ses affaires de cours.

- Hé Lily tu ne mets pas de chaussettes aujourd'hui ? demanda Léa surprise.

- Heu si… si, répondit l'interpellé qui avait complètement oublié ses chaussettes.

- Toi, ça ne va pas, lui sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? bien sur que je vais bien, dit Lily en souriant le plus qu'elle peut.

Non elle ne voulait pas le dire, si elle le disait elle allait s'effondrer et ne pourrait plus se relever. Mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était, attendre que ça passe, attendre et trouver ses foutus chaussettes.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Lily se concentra sur son croissant, ne relevant la tête à aucun moment. Même pas quand le courrier entra dans la grande salle surtout pas quand elle entendit la voix de Sirius et Remus derrière elle. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, se transformer en flaque d'eau pour pouvoir regagner sa chambre à l'abri des regards. Mais voilà la magie avait ses limites et malgré sa prière à Merlin Lily resta Lily. Le seul point positif, c'est que James n'était pas présent au petit déjeuné. Enfin point positif, ça restait à voir, après tout la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait serait peut être fatale à Lily. Elle décida de prendre sur elle et se dirigea le plus naturellement vers sa salle de classe. Mais elle sentait le regard suspicieux de ses amies, elles ne devaient pas le savoir maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se maitrise avant de leur en parler.

Le lendemain matin, en descendant pour le petit déjeuner Lily cherchait James des yeux, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur rupture mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ce boulet ? Il n'était pas venu en cours et aucun professeur ne s'en était soucié, n'avait demandé où il était. Lily ne pouvait enlever ce mauvais sentiment qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et même si elle c'était jurer lorsqu'il avait rompu de ne jamais plus s'intéressé à lui, de ne pas être amoureuse de lui. Lily s'avait au fond d'elle qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, son cœur était au bord de l'explosion.

S'installant en face de Léa, Lily se servit un verre de jus d'orange tout en guettant la porte de la grande salle de ses merveilleux yeux verts pomme. Elle ne se laissa distraire par rien, ni par le courrier, ni par tout les regards se posant sur elle, ni par tout les chuchotements « Lily… Lily… EVANS ! »

- Quoi s'exclama-t-elle se tournant vers ses amies.

- Tu devrais lire ça, lui dit Léa en lui tendant la gazette du sorcier et du jour.

Lily attrapa en grommelant la gazette du sorcier tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil discret vers la porte. Qu'est-ce que Léa avait voulu lui montré d'intéressent dans le numéro du jour ? Certainement pas la loi interdisant la vente d'écaille de sirène pour les potions.

James était peut être sous l'effet d'une potion qui l'avait forcé à rompre et maintenant il était à l'infirmerie.

Léa ne lui avait quand même pas donné la gazette pour qu'elle regarde la manifestation des détraqueurs pour une augmentation de 10 pourcent du salaire moyen en bisous !

Ou alors James était tombé sur des mangemorts et s'était fait enlevé.

Ça ne devait pas être non plus le match de boule baveuse remporté par Jean  
Aipartoumaintenan.

Sinon James pouvait être allé voir un match de Quidditch.

L'horoscope n'était certainement pas ce que Léa avait voulu montré à Lily, elle savait bien que Lily ne croyait pas à ses conneries « une grande déception imminente » et puis quoi encore.

D'ailleurs celui de James disait « un dilemme primordiale pour votre futur vous attend aujourd'hui » n'importe quoi.

Finalement ça ne pouvais être que la partie people, que ce passait-il d'intéressant dans la vie des grandes familles magique aujourd'hui ? « Les fiançailles de la sulfureuse Allemande Petra Kreutz et du ténébreux James Potter ont eu lieux hier après midi. »

Lily laissa retombé la gazette du sorcier en poussant un petit cri, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, James ne pouvait pas se fiancé avec une allemande sans rien lui avoir dit préalablement. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, mais Lily ne voulait pas pleurer non cela ne devait pas la toucher elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle se leva le cœur au bord des lèvres elle était simplement malade et piquée dans son amour propre, rien de grave…

Le regard dans le vague Lily voyait les dalles de la grande salle défilé sous ses yeux. Elle s'était mise à courir sans savoir pourquoi. En passant les portes elle bouscula un couple qui y entrait. Bien élevée elle s'arrêta dans son marathon pour s'excuser. Elle les reconnu alors.

James et celle qui devait être Petra se tenant par la main.

Lily eu un haut le cœur et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer le cri hystérique qui voulait sans échapper. Les larmes coulèrent alors sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle vit James faire un pas vers elle mais Petra l'en empêcha en le retenant par la main et James se laissa faire en baissant la tête. Lily en profita pour aller se cacher dans les hauteurs de Poudlard, elle était infiniment amoureuse d'un homme qui ne pourrait jamais être à elle.


	2. Chapter I

**La fiancée de James Potter**

**Chapitre I- Être ou ne pas être… amie avec la fiancée de son ex qu'on aime encore.**

Léa Smith cherchait sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Elle secoua la tête tout en fermant ses yeux noirs. Les cours commençaient dans exactement trente secondes et c'était à l'autre bout du château. Autant dire qu'elle n'y serait jamais, alors, quitte à être en retard, il fallait au moins retrouver Lily avant. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de sanglot provenant des toilettes des préfets. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte et y colla son oreille.

- Lily c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse et furieuse à la fois.

Anxieuse, car elle n'avait jamais vu Lily Evans pleurer depuis leur première année. Et furieuse contre elle-même de s'être prétendue la meilleure amie de Lily sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait mal. Le silence seul lui répondit.

- Lily, si tu es là, ouvre-moi! Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien remarqué mais …

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, manquant de cinq millimètres le petit nez mutin de Léa. Ce qu'elle vit alors la surprit plus que si elle avait vu Rogue en tutu. Si on le lui avait demandé une semaine avant, Léa aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'il y avait plus de chances de voir Severus Rogue en tutu que Lily Evans pleurant comme une fontaine dans les toilettes. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le souffre-douleur des maraudeurs qui se tenait devant elle mais bel et bien sa meilleure amie. Elle resta figée sur le seuil, incapable de se décider sur la marche à suivre. Pour finalement entrer dans les toilettes.

Derrière elle la porte se referma aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était ouverte, ne lui laissant plus de marche arrière. Léa secoua nerveusement son petit carré blond avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés de Lily. Elle mit maladroitement une main dans le dos de cette dernière. Réconforter les gens n'avait jamais été son truc.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, dit enfin Lily d'une voix étranglée. Je… Je ne voulais pas que … tu saches… je ne voulais pas rompre la promesse que je t'avais faite.

Léa se mordit fortement la langue, c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait complètement oublié la promesse qu'elle avait fait faire à Lily.

- Raconte-moi tout, réussit enfin à articuler Léa tout doucement.

- James m'a larguée… avant… avant-hier soir, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire et … maintenant il est fiancé avec l'autre, raconta difficilement Lily avant de se remettre à pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement pathétique, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Il t'a larguée ? répéta Léa incrédule.

- Oui … il …

- Et il... ? Attendit Léa, mais voyant que Lily ne continuait pas: ça ne peut pas être sérieux, il ne peut pas vraiment être fiancé à elle.

- Si il l'est ! s'exclama Lily, j'en suis certaine… ils le sont.

Léa laissa passer un ange, que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ? Déjà d'habitude elle ne savait pas consoler ses amis mais là, elle retournait une année en arrière et se revoyait dans la même situation.

- Je l'aime, souffla alors Lily, si doucement que Léa cru avoir rêvé. J'en suis sûre maintenant… Mais c'est trop tard, je suis désolée… J'ai trahi la promesse que je t'avais faite.

Lily se remit à pleurer et Léa sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors, tout simplement, elle entoura Lily de ses bras fins. Et ponctua tout ses sanglots d'une caresse dans le dos.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois que les larmes de Lily furent séchées, elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le cours de sortilèges. Lily sentait très bien tous les regards sur elle et cela la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle savait pourtant que sa rupture avec James les mettraient en tête des potins de Poudlard. Elle n'avait cependant pas imaginé qu'il la remplacerait aussi vite, et avec une Allemande en plus. Pas qu'elle en eût spécialement après les Allemands, mais ils étaient réputés pour être tous moches ! Enfin, Petra était jolie… très, très belle en fait… Mais elle devait être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Lily s'était fait piquer son petit ami par la seule Allemande jolie ! Elle avait le droit d'être en colère.

Léa et Lily firent leur entrée au cours de sortilèges dans le plus grand silence. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elles. Même les maraudeurs, sauf James, qui n'était pas avec eux. Où était-il encore passé celui-la ? De toute manière ça n'intéressait pas du tout Lily. Non, elle se demandait juste qui étaient ces deux personnes assisses devant à leurs places habituelles. Lorsqu'une des deux se retourna vers elles, elle reconnut sans mal Petra Kreutz. Cette dernière la détailla avec un intérêt particulier et Lily eu l'impression qu'elle voulait être son amie. Comme si elle la laisserait s'approcher d'elle ! Lily, elle, voulait être sa pire ennemie, celle qui l'effraierait le plus, celle qui la torturerait.

- Miss Evans, Miss Smith, veuillez vous asseoir tout de suite. Vous êtes déjà en retard, et ma patience a des limites.

Toutes deux finirent par rejoindre une place au fond. Pour une fois cela ne dérangea pas Lily, vu qu'elle pouvait détester tranquillement Petra, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir détester James. A la fin du cours elle fut l'une des premières à sortir. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: fuir, fuir le plus loin possible et qu'on ne la rattrape jamais. Mais ses plans d'évasion furent contrecarrés par une main qui saisit son bras. Elle se retourna pour découvrir un horrible personnage qui se tenait dans le prolongement de cette main. Depuis quand une telle monstruosité avait-elle le droit de se promener dans Poudlard ? Et surtout d'attraper les jeunes filles en dépression par le bras ? Lily se dégagea très rapidement de cette étreinte indésirable et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la chose se mit à parler.

- Bonjourrr, dit-il avec un fort accent allemand.

- Salut, répondit-elle, n'ayant toujours pas compris ce que cette… chose lui voulait.

- On m'a dit que tu étais la préfète de Gryffondor, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me faire visiter le château. Je suis nouveau.

-Naonn ! s'exclama Lily, avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

Léa la rattrapa cependant rapidement et la força à se diriger vers le cours suivant, tout en rigolant. Au bout d'un moment, excédée, Lily la questionna.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles comme une baleine ? Mais arrête ! Et explique-moi !

- C'est juste que tu viens d'envoyer bouler le cousin de Petra, et d'une façon...

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Lily essaya d'éviter tous les Kreutz qui logeaient à Poudlard, mais ils semblaient s'être donné le mot pour la suivre où qu'elle aille. Petra vivait maintenant dans son dortoir et son horrible cousin Conrad cherchait par tous les moyens à sortir avec elle. Lily lui trouvait d'ailleurs un air de ressemblance avec le fiancé de sa sœur, Vernon Dursley.

Elle venait d'ailleurs de lui dire une nouvelle fois « Non ». Quand est-ce que cet abruti comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ? Il semblait vouloir la suivre où qu'elle aille. Heureusement pour Lily, elle connaissait le château mieux que lui, et grâce à cela elle arrivait à le semer sans trop de difficultés.

Lily se retourna une dernière fois dans le passage qu'elle avait pris pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Ce mec était carrément fou… Elle sortit du passage, époussetant sa jupe pleine de poussière quand elle remarqua un attroupement inhabituel de filles dans le couloir. Elles formaient un petit cercle et semblaient très excitées.

En se rapprochant Lily pu entrapercevoir quelqu'un allongé par terre et entouré par toutes les autres filles. Toutes avaient l'air concentré sur une discussion quelconque, pas de quoi faire toute une histoire. Mais au moment où Lily allait passer, elle vit très clairement Annabelle Portman, la plus grande peste de Poudlard, jeter un sort sur la personne à terre. Réagissant très vite, la rouquine la désarma.

- Evans ! s'exclama Annabelle en se retournant pour la voir. C'est une bien étrange coïncidence que tu te retrouves justement ici, à ce moment précis !

- Portman, tu sais que l'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs et de plus sur un autre élève, rétorqua Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je sais, c'est un fâcheux accident Evans, mais tu vas me rendre ma baguette maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense qu'elle va aller faire un tour chez le professeur McGonagall à la place.

- Ce ne serait pas dans ton intérêt ! Où je te ferai subir le même sort qu'à ta remplaçante !

Toutes les filles s'écartèrent, et Lily pu voir Petra au milieu d'elles, bâillonnée et à moitié nue. Sur son front, on pouvait lire « German Bitch ». Bizarrement Lily n'éprouva pas la satisfaction qu'elle aurait imaginée à voir sa rivale dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

- Déguerpissez! dit-elle, le regard baissé vers Petra.

- Je peux avoir ma baguette ? demanda Annabelle.

- DEGAGE ! s'écria Lily dans une rage folle.

Dès que le couloir fut vide, Lily libéra Petra d'un coup de baguette, elle effaça l'inscription sur son front et lui prêta sa cape.

- Merci, souffla cette dernière.

Sans répondre, Lily se détourna et commença à avancer vers le bureau de McGonagall. Elle entendit parfaitement Petra se relever pour la rejoindre.

- Attends-moi, où vas-tu ? Questionna-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

- Je vais voir McGo pour régler cette histoire, répondit Lily en se dégageant. Et ne crois surtout pas que nous sommes amies.

Une fois de plus, Lily se détourna. Elle ne pu donc pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'Allemande; elle entendit juste murmurer « Ne dis rien à personne ».

**L.&.J...L.&.J**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur et surtout ils m'ont donné envie de continuer =D Alors merci à**Miss BlaBla, ****melliiiane, nini, ****Eleonath**** , narcissa potter, ****Puky****, ****silvermirror lily****, ****kidibulle****, Noriane, ****Bella Black 2b****, ****. **En espérant que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre malgré la longue attente !

La grande question est : Qui est Petra ? Et quel rapport a-t-elle avec James ? Moi tout ce que je peux dire c'est … Pas ce que vous croyez !! Sur ce à bientôt =D


	3. Chapter II

**La fiancée de James Potter**

**Chapitre II – La vengeance**

Lily n'en revenait toujours pas, elle avait délibérément sauvé la petite allemande fiancée à son ex. Franchement, n'aurait-elle pas pu la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ? Elle était grande, non ? « Aurais-tu vraiment pu la laisser entre les mains d'une folle furieuse ? » questionna une petite voix dans sa tête. Non bien sûr que non Lily avait malheureusement une conscience qui lui aurait fait regretter cet acte, comme celle qui lui faisait maintenant regretter ses pensés.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, la scène tournait en boucle devant ses yeux, répétant à l'infinie l'humiliation de Petra. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se mettre la plus terrible harpie de Poudlard à dos ? Et surtout pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que ça se sache ? Les maraudeurs pourraient l'aider… Ou alors elle cachait quelque chose, un terrible secret, comme toutes les autres…

En effet, Annabelle Portman, Serdaigle de septième année, était la pire commère que Lily aie jamais vue. Elle se servait généralement du passé pour faire pression sur ses victimes, elle finissait toujours par découvrir les secrets bien enfouis de tous les habitants du château et les retournait contre eux. Et si elle ne s'en était pas pris avant à Lily, c'était seulement car cette dernière ne lui avait jamais rien fait, était préfète et surtout car elle était amie des Maraudeurs.

Cependant, Annabelle restait le plus souvent discrète pour ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs.

Alors comment Petra s'y était prise pour se la mettre à dos en moins d'une semaine ? Exploit jamais égalé jusqu'à présent.

« Bien Miss Evans, vous pouvez retourner à votre maison, je me chargerai de cette affaire », lui dit McGonagall coupant court à sa réflexion.

Lily la salua avant de retourner dans sa salle commune, elle avait été obligée de couvrir la petite allemande et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait couvrir. Il allait falloir qu'elle mène sa propre enquête, sur l'allemande et sur sa relation avec Potter et Portman.

. L J . L J . L J . L J .

Le lendemain matin lorsque le réveil sonna dans le dortoir des sixième année de Gryffondor, Lily ne se leva pas. Elle ferma soigneusement ses yeux et se cala doucement contre son oreiller. La première phase de son plan allait commencer.

Peu à peu les filles commencèrent à se lever, Lily derrière ses rideaux clos les entendait parler, se préparer. Lorsque ses rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement, Léa derrière attendait une explication plausible pour le manque d'entrain de Lily.

- Tu ne te lèves pas Lily ? commença-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi dodo… fatiguée… malade…

- Mais enfin Lily ! Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller ! Je sais qu'une rupture est difficile mais la vie continue, et plus tard tu repenseras à cette épisode de ta vie en te disant qu'au final ce n'était pas si terrible…

- Je suis juste fatiguée Léa… Et puis j'ai mal au ventre… Alors descends manger et je te rejoins en cours !

Léa lança un regard suspicieux à Lily avant d'acquiescer et de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Lily rejeta ses couvertures et sortit rapidement de son lit. Pour se précipiter vers celui de Petra. Une fois devant la malle de l'allemande, Lily marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle écouta attentivement tous les bruits proches, mais un grand silence lui répondit, seul son cœur battant à la chamade osait briser le calme de la tour Gryffondor. Alors presque religieusement, Lily ouvrit la malle et se mit à fouiller, à la recherche d'un indice, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de découvrir qui était Petra Kreutz.

Après plusieurs minutes de fouille intensive, Lily commençait à désespérer, il y avait dans cette satanée malle une multitude de robes de haute couture sorcière, de chapeaux plus ravissants les uns que les autres. Des habits dont Lily n'osait pas imaginer le prix. Elle possédait une trousse de toilette digne de la reine d'Angleterre, avec une centaine de fioles richement décorées de pierres précieuses et d'or. Des brosses en argent massif, une boite à maquillage aussi grande que le livre L'histoire de Poudlard.

Mais rien, strictement rien ne se rapportait à sa personnalité, à sa vie avant Poudlard, à d'hypothétiques amis. Aucune lettre, pas même de parents qui prendraient de ses nouvelles. Rien, à part le fait que c'était une Sang-Pur venant d'une grande famille allemande. A coup de baguette Lily remit toutes les affaires à leur place et partit dans la salle de bain se préparer.

. L J . L J . L J . L J .

Toute la journée, Lily rumina l'échec de son plan. Son regard ne cessait de se focaliser sur Petra et James. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre, d'être complices. De plus Petra s'entendait bien avec le reste des Maraudeurs. Etait-ce une façade ? Ou bien se connaissaient-ils depuis longtemps ? Cette constatation ramena Lily en arrière, dans des souvenirs tortueux qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher de remonter à la surface.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait vu, pendant la répartition. Il semblait tellement confiant, que Lily pourtant morte de trouille avait affronté le Choixpeau magique avec courage. Il arrivait souvent pendant ses trois premières années à Poudlard, que lors des cours ses yeux dérivent lentement vers le jeune garçon, elle le trouvait beau et c'était la première fois qu'elle pensait ça d'un homme. Lui parler était sont plus grand rêve, qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et puis qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était une fille formidable, malheureusement, James ne parlait qu'aux Maraudeurs et elle n'était pas la seule fille à vouloir sortir avec lui.

C'est alors qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles, il était sorti avec un grand nombre de ses prétendantes sans jamais rester longtemps avec elles ! Et puis il avait voulu sortir avec elle, il lui avait demandé brutalement à l'entrée de la salle commune, choquée Lily n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre et avant que son cerveau ne reprenne tout à fait son fonctionnement elle lui avait répondu « non ». Il s'était alors instauré entre eux un jeu, un jeu dont ils ne connaissaient pas les règles, et où le but était d'avoir le dernier mot et le plus de désir dans les yeux. Jusqu'au jour où lasse de ce cirque, elle avait décidé d'abdiquer… Ils étaient devenus amis. Et puis un jour où ils avaient discuté tard, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait embrassé, avant de s'enfuir dans son dortoir. Le lendemain, Léa avait du la tirer hors de son lit par les pieds, Lily avait quand même réussi à descendre dans la salle commune alors que tous les élèves déjeunaient. Mais James l'attendait, « Pourquoi ? » avait-il demandé. « Parce que j'en avais envie » avait-elle répondu. Et il l'avait embrassé.

Depuis ce jour, Lily pensait avoir appris à le connaitre, mais au final, on ne connaissait jamais vraiment une personne, la preuve. Lui avait-il caché Petra ? Était-elle une amie de longue date ? Une amie dont James ne lui aurait jamais parlé ? Lily se sentit humiliée… Elle pensait que leur histoire était sérieuse, mais apparemment elle ne l'était que pour elle !

En relevant la tête, elle découvrit que James l'observait ! Pendant les quelques secondes où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Lily essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'y lut que de la tristesse… Etait-il vraiment triste de l'avoir quittée ? Etait-ce un mariage arrangé ? Toutes ces questions ne pouvaient rester sans réponses, Lily devait découvrir la vérité.

Mais découvrir la vérité était d'autant plus compliqué que Lily devait aussi éviter Conrad, l'horrible cousin de Petra, et Annabelle, les deux semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour rendre les investigations de Lily impossibles.

Et cela devint encore plus compliqué pour Lily lorsque un soir où elle revenait d'une réunion entre préfets, elle était tombée sur un groupe de Serpentard, groupe qui semblait l'attendre. Le couloir était vide. Mais Lily avança quand même vers eux en courageuse Gryffondor qu'elle était. Bizarrement quand elle s'approcha d'eux, ils s'écartèrent pour lui laisser un chemin. Bien que méfiante, elle continua son chemin, mais elle ne put rien faire quand ils l'encerclèrent en lui piquant sa baguette. Les coups commencèrent bientôt à pleuvoir sur Lily qui, assommée, ne pouvait réagir.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait enfin venir l'aider. Mais les Serpentard restèrent ici, pendant qu'Annabelle se frayait un chemin jusqu'à Lily. Lily aurait bien voulu se redresser pour faire face à sa nouvelle ennemie mais chaque respiration était une torture, elle n'avait plus la force d'être digne. Le visage triomphant de la Serdaigle se pencha sur Lily.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me défie Evans ! Et ça ne fait que commencer, je te le promets !

Annabelle sortit de sa poche une paire de ciseaux et s'accroupit à coté de Lily. Tranquillement elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Lily et la coupa le plus court possible avant de recommencer avec les autres mèches. Lily impuissante regarda ses longs cheveux roux tomber sur les dalles froides du château sans pouvoir rien faire. Une seule pensée tournait en rond dans sa tête : « Cette fille est folle. »


End file.
